Our Fairy Tale
by Jami98
Summary: Gray retells the story of how he and Erza became a couple. Might be some OOC. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it´s characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

Gray stood at the top of the high mountain with Erza by his right side. He stood there with his arm around her waist looking at the beautiful sunset. The clouds were painted in light pink, the sky in the same orange color as Natsu's flames and the sea in pure white. He stood there beside his beloved soul mate watching the most beautiful sky ever and all he wanted was that this moment would last forever. Erza yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. Gray smiled and stroked her over her forehead.

"Can´t we go back to the inn now?"Erza asked with a childish voice. "I´m really tired and we have a mission to take care of tomorrow." Gray chuckled. Before he and Erza became a couple he would never thought she could be like this. Back then he thought she was always mean and scary.

"As you wish my lady", he said and offered her his arm. Erza smiled and accepted it. They silently walked down to the inn.

As they came in to the small reception - where everything, absolutely everything was made of wood - Erza asked the old receptionist lady - who for some reason also seemed to be made of wood – for the key. After that they hurried up the stairs and into their room.

Erza sat on their bed with a blue blanket seeped around her beautiful body while Gray was walking around in the small room.

"Can´t you come and sit next to me?" Erza asked while patting beside her on the bed. Gray smiled and as he sat down on the bed a creaking noise was heard. Erza giggled a little and Gray put a muscular arm around her. Once again she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Do you remember our first kiss?" She suddenly asked while gazing into his black eyes.

"Yeah, it was on that mission when Lucy and Natsu got sick and we had to take care of everything ourselves", Gray answered and laughed a little bit as he remembered how hilarious Natsu looked back then.

"You who are so good at telling stories, can´t you tell me about it from your point of view?" Erza asked. Of course Gray answered and started to tell her their sweet love story.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it´s real short but since it´s the prologue I didn´t want to make it too long.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**I still don´t own Fairy Tail :D**

So it´s Gray telling the story to Erza, thats why it´s "I" and "you".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1.<strong> The Mission~_

It was an ordinary day at the guild. I sat by one of the guilds tables drinking a beer, while you and Natsu sat a few tables away laughing and teasing each other. You two had been this close ever since you fought Jellal in the Tower of Heaven. It really pained me seeing you two get along this well, I wanted to be the one sitting next to you, I wanted to be the one taking walks with you in the park and I wanted to be the one you always greeted first in the morning. It was just too unfair, Natsu didn´t even love you… Or did he?

I was just about to leave – I couldn´t bare seeing you like this – when Lucy, accompanied by Happy came into the guild. The blue cat flew over to you and Natsu and screamed: "Naaatsuuuu we´re going out on a mission!" I couldn´t help but smile, Natsu was stupid but Happy was twice as stupid as him.

"Where is Gray?" Asked Lucy as she looked around the guild.

"I´m here", I said and walked over to the others. Being this near you made me nervous, I didn´t want to say anything wrong so you would get mad at me. I could feel your wonderful scent and see how the sunlight played in your beautiful, scarlet red hair.

"Okay, as Happy just said I´ve found a pretty easy, well paid quest", Lucy said, gave Happy a death glare and put a paper on the table. Natsu grabbed the paper fast as hell and then started reading it out loud.

"Pl… please h-e-l-p me", Natsu wasn´t really good at reading so you snitched the paper from him and eyed it for a while.

"Hey", Natsu said but you shut him up with an elbow in the stomach.

"So, there´s this guy in the city of Ravens who wants us to exterminate some vulcans who´s been terrorizing his family", you said with no signs of emotions on your face, "the reward is 600,000j so if we split it we should get 150,000 each." I believe we all thought that it was a little bit too much money for such a small job but it wasn´t our problem.

"That seems good", Natsu said, "but I have some things to take care of today so we won´t be able go today." We all looked questioning at him. Since when did he have things to do? Everything he used to do when he wasn´t out on a mission was eating, sleeping and hanging out in the guild.

"Ha, since when did you get things to do torch?" I asked and gave him an evil smile.

"Shut up popsicle, it´s not like you´re the one to talk", Natsu said in an angry voice.

"Oh, you begged for it!" I screamed. "Ice make lance!" A great lance of ice came out of my hands piercing the dragon slayer's left leg. Suddenly I felt something hard in my stomach and I fell to the ground trying to find my lost breath. It was you who had punched me in the stomach and now you stood right in front of me with your arms crossed on your chest.

"No fighting", was all you said and then you left the guild.

"See you tomorrow!" Natsu screamed after her and then turned around to face me. "Ha, ha suits you well", he laughed and also left.

* * *

><p>This chapter wasn´t that long either. I don´t like to make the chapters too long because then I loose my inspiration at the end.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: At The Guild

**Here is the next chapter! I weren´t that happy with it though but I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The following morning I arrived early at the Guild. I didn´t want to be the one everybody had to wait for and since we didn´t decide when to meet up for the mission I decided to go up early. Even though it was only 7:00 am you were already there waiting for everybody to drop in. "<em>Yes<em>", I thought, "_now I can spend some time alone with her!_" I hurried over to the table you were sitting by and sat down beside you.

"Early as usual", I said while smiling.

"Yeah, I guess", you answered tiredly. Shit, why were you never in the mood for talking when I finally got the chance to spend some time alone with you.

"What are you reading?" I asked as I pointed down at the red book which lied in front of you on the table.

"Ah, that one isn´t mine. It lied here when I came", she said. "You can take it if you want to."

"No thanks, I´m not really a fan of books", I answered honestly.

"I thought so", you answered. An awkward silence laid itself over us.

"So… What did you do last night after leaving the guild?" I asked in a desperate attempt to break the silence.

"Nothing really", you answered nonchalantly but as you saw how desperate I was you continued: "I watched a movie"

"Which movie?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Um… I don´t remember", you said. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Well, I spent the whole afternoon hiding from Juvia", I said, blushing. "She just won´t stop stalking me…" You laughed.

"She llllllikes you", you said with a Happy voice.

"Not you to", I sighed. "Only Happy is enough!"

Suddenly the gates to the Guild slammed open and Juvia walked in while singing some stupid song.

"And so I wake in the morning and I stalk outside…" She sang while she waved at me.

"Juvia, how many times do I have to tell you it´s 'step outside'. Not stalk outside." Mira said with an irritated voice.

"If it´s Juvia singing, stalk outside fits better", I muttered.

"You said something Gray?" Mira asked while smiling her usual smile.

"No, nothing at all", I said with an innocent voice.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed while running towards our table. I face palmed.

"Erza, please help me", I whispered in your left ear, hoping that you would send Juvia flying with one of your famous punches. You crossed your arms over your armored chest and gave me an evil smile.

"No, this could be entertaining", you answered leaning your back against the wall, making it comfortable for yourself.

"You´re so mean!" I cried while standing up, pointing at you.

"Thank you for the compliment", you said, waving at Juvia.

"Gray-sama! Juvia searched all over town for you!" The blue haired woman cried and threw herself in my arms.

"Stupid woman", I muttered and gave Juvia a punch in the face making her faint.

"Now Gray, that wasn´t really nice", you said while giggling and gave me a punch on my right arm. It did really hurt but I was still happy, had finally made you loosen up a little.

"Since when did you get THIS evil?" I asked and glared at you.

"Since now", you answered with a content look on your face.

After a while Mira came over to our table.

"I just got a message from Lucy. She and Natsu have caught the flu and she said that you two should go and take on the mission alone." She said. Her white hair shone beautifully in the early morning sun but it was from as beautiful as yours.

"What do you say Gray, shall we leave now?" You asked, your chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"Aye sir!" I said and gave you a happy smile, now I could spend even more time alone with you.

"I´ll inform Master when he wakes up", Mira said and left.

"LET´S GO!" I said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>That´s it for today, please rewiew! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: At Natsu's House

Chapter 3 _~At Natsu's House~_

Before setting of on our mission we stopped by Natsu's house in the outskirts of Magnolia. It was a small, unpainted and pretty run down house but the garden, surrounding the house was really big. A long time ago, before Natsu moved in, it was a really beautiful garden with the most beautiful flowers, trees and bushes, but now it looked more like a small jungle. As we made our way to Natsu's door we had to watch carefully for sharp twigs and various kinds of stinging needles.

When we finally reached the door you didn´t care about knocking, you just opened the door with a hard kick and barged in.

"E… Erza-san", Happy stuttered as we came in to the messy living room/bedroom.

"Where is Natsu?" You asked, giving him a creepy look.

"O… over there", he answered and pointed at something that looked like some sort of hammock. We walked over to the hammock as Happy ran and hid himself in an old wardrobe.

When I first saw Natsu I was about to die of laughter. His face was all swollen and he looked like an old, extremely ugly bulldog.

"What the fuck has happened to you?" I cried while I tried to catch my breath after laughing so much.

"Shut up popsicle!" Natsu said with a hoarse voice.

"OMG you sound like gramps!" I laughed and started rolling on the floor.

"Just shut up Gray!" You shouted. I immediately shut up as I stood up from the floor.

"S… sorry Erza", I whispered, afraid of getting punished.

**_~FEW MINUTES LATER~_**

"God, that flame brain is damn annoying", I muttered as we finally left Natsu's house. "Don´t you think so too?"

"Well, I´m afraid that I´ll have to agree with that", you said after a little while. "But it´s not like you´re the one to talk", you added with an evil smile. I rolled my eye."

"Oh, come on. I´m not _that_ annoying", I said.

"Yup, you are", you smiled and gave me a little push with her elbow.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked angrily drove **(AN: can you say so in English? -.-)** a hand through my short, spiky and dark blue hair.

"You know that you look gay when you play with your hair like that", you said plainly. I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I didn´t know that you were this good at teasing people", I said and – for some reason - patted you on your head. When I said that, you blushed a little and turned your head, looking the opposite direction when you saw that I had noticed the red on your cheeks. **(AN: weird sentence :D)**

"Oh, did the great Titania just blush!" I cried with a sarcastic voice.

"Shut up, or do you have a death wish?" You threatened while summoning one of your swords.

"O… okay I´ll shut up, just put that s… sword back to wherever it came f… from", I stuttered in panic.

"Okay, but next time I´ll kill you", you said and gave me one of your famous death glares. Even though you looked like an angel you were a real demon.

"How lucky, because there won´t be a next time", I answered, trying to sound calm.

"Good", you said in satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally they´re setting of for the mission, feels like they´ve been in Magnolia for <em>too <em>long. T_T**

**Hope you like this chapter (I didn´t though) and hope the grammar isn´t too bad, I try my best. Please rewiew, I need to know how to improve my writing.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Underpants Incident

**Sorry for not updating, school's been killing me so I haven't had the time to write, hopefully I'll be able to write a chapter tomorrow to. T_T Hope you like this chapter. Please rewiew.**

* * *

><p>"Shit, that took long time", I said when we finally arrived at the little inn in the middle of the City Of Ravens – or Raven City as people used to call it. It was late in the evening and I was really tired (hey I actually woke up 5:00 am that day).<p>

"Yeah, that four-wheeler sure was slow", you agreed as we stepped into the lobby. You hastily went over the small reception to get us rooms while I sat down in one of the old, red sofas which stood in one of the lobby's corners. After a little while you came back with an irritated expression on your face.

"They only had one room left so we have to share", you said and tossed me the key.

"What do I have to sleep in the same room as _YOU!_" I shouted, pretending to be angry but in fact I was quite happy. "Hope it's a double bed", I secretly thought to myself. **(AN: Gray you pervert :D)**

"Shut up, it's not like we have to share beds", you said angrily and slapped me in the face. "Damn, no double bed", I thought as I rubbed my cheek in pain.

_~THE FOLLOWING MORNING~_

"Wake up lazyass!" I heard someone scream in my ears. I tiredly opened my eyes only to see your face only a few centimeters from mine. A slight blush started to appear on my cheeks and I hid my face in the soft pillow as fast as I could, but it was too late.

"Blushing I see", you said with an evil voice. "Have I gotten myself a secret admirer?" This made me blush even more and I dug my head deeper down in the pillow.

"S… shut up, stupid woman. You scared me, that's all", I lied.

"You're just as bad as Jellal when it comes to lying", you laughed. "Hurry up. We're going to meet up with our client in an hour."

"Stupid woman", I muttered to myself as I tiredly got out of the bed. I was just about to go to the bathroom to freshen up a little when Erza suddenly screamed.

"Gray where the hell are your underwear!"

"Shit", I screamed while scanning the room for my lost underwear.

"There they are", you said, pointing at a white chair while trying to not get a glimpse of… yeah you know.

"Shit, boys are so stupid", you sighed when I had finally gotten my underwear on. "If that happens again you're sleeping on the street."

"Hey, you think I thought that was fun?" I asked, irritated. "I'm not THAT perverted!"

"You sure about that?" You asked sarcastically.

"YES!"

"Okay, whatever", you said, "hurry up and get dressed."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>Haha, Gary you pervert :D

**Gray:** Shut up stupid woman!

**Erza:** That wasn't very nice Gray.

**Me:** Exactly. Now, punish him. :D

**Gray:** N... no, I'm still so young. D':

**Me:** Hohohoho!

**Gray:** You're evil! Worse than Erza.

**Erza:** Shut up both of you, I'm trying to read this shit.

**Me:** It's not shit. D':

**Gray:** Shit, shit, shit! :D

**Erza:** *kill*

**Me & Gray:** *die*


	6. Chapter 5: Erza?

**NEW CAHPTER!**

* * *

><p>Now we sat in our client's big living room (he lived in a mansion), in one of his – quite uncomfortable – red sofas. I sat beside you, actually pretty close to you. You usually kept a distance around 20 – 30 centimeters when we sat next to each other, but now we sat so close that I could feel the warmth of your beautiful body. 'Maybe she's starting to trust me…' I thought, smiling.<p>

"… And that's what I want you to do", the client (I had already forgotten his name) said with his super masculine voice and I woke up from my thoughts. "Do you want to see what the vulcans have done so far?"

"Yeah, that would be great", you said as you stood up.

"Okay, just follow me", the client said, pulling a hand through his brown, short hair while smiling warmly towards you. 'Shit, is he hitting on her? No, that's just my imagination…' I thought as I followed them out of the room.

"So, what does he want us to do?" I whispered as we walked through a long corridor. You sweat dropped.

"Baka, you have to learn to pay attention while you're talking to your clients", you whispered back, giving me a light punch in the stomach.

"Ouch, what was that for?" I said a little bit too high. The client turned his head to us.

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Not at all", you ensured and gave me one of your death glares. I had nearly forgotten you could be this scary.

"Good", the client said, giving off one of his stupid smiles. 'He's definitely hitting on her.'

~Few minutes later~

"We're here", the client said while pointing at an old wooden door.

"Here?" I asked, "I thought it would be outside…"

"Nope, somehow they got inside", the client said without showing any signs of emotions. He took a key from one of his pockets and opened the big door. "You first", he said and smiled at us.

"Um… okay", you said and stepped inside. I followed you into the pretty dark room. Suddenly the door shut behind us and I heard a weird sound. The next moment I heard you scream and the shadow which was you fell to the ground.

"Erza!" I screamed and ran over to you as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what did you think? :D<strong>

**Erza: I think they hated it, I did.**

**Me: Meanie D:**

**Gray: Go for it Erza! Like hell we'd be a couple!**

**Erza: Yeah, It's not like I like you.**

**Gray: Hey!**

**Me: But... but I thought you were such a cute couple. D':**

**Erza & Gray: Tch!**

**Me: Well I don't care what you think, you can't stop me from writing!**

**Erza & Gray: Of course we can!**

**Me: No, you're not real.**

**Gray & Erza: Shit! D:**


	7. Chapter 6: Trapped!

**Here's a new chapter! YAAAAAY! R&R**

* * *

><p>I sat there, in the pitch-black room with you in my arms. I was waiting for my eyes to get used to the darkness. After a few minutes – which felt like years – I could finally see again. I was just about to check what had happened to you when I felt a sweet, honey like scent. I started to feel dizzy and after a few second everything went black.<p>

When I woke up I found myself lying in an even smaller room. You were lying beside me, still unconscious. As my eyesight got clearer I could see a small puddle of blood, in the same color as your hair starting to take form under your beautiful body. '_Shit, what have they done to her!_' I thought and as I moved closer to you I could see a pretty deep wound on the left side of your neck.

"I… is she dead?" I stuttered, putting my head on your chest, listening for heartbeats. First I could only hear my own but after a while I could distinguish the weak sounds of your heart beating. I sighed in relief. If you were dead I didn't know what to do.

"I guess I should try to stop the bleeding then", I said to myself. I put my fingers on the wound and froze the blood, now you wouldn't bleed to death. For the first time since I woke up I looked at your face. You were even paler than usual and from the expression you had, everyone would be able to tell that you were in pain.

"It's going to be alright", I whispered in your ear, placing a kiss on your cheek. After that I laid down beside you on the cold floor, wrapping an arm around you and falling into a dreamless slumber.

~A few hours later~

"Gray? Gray!" A hoarse voice called me and I opened my eyes tiredly, only to see your face a few centimeters from mine.

"Huh!" I said, confused. You tried to force a smile.

"Did I scare you?" You asked but then flinched due to the pain on your neck. I quickly sat up, laying a hand on your shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked, really concerned.

"Yeah", you lied, trying to act as if everything was okay. "Instead of thinking about me we should think about how to get out of here." You stood up, leaning against one of the old stone walls. After a while you started to cough blood.

"It's no idea, I've already tried", I lied, forcing you down to the ground. "You should rest."

"But…" You began but I cut you off.

"No buts", I said with the most serious expression I've ever made.

"Okay", you sighed and laid your head to rest on my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So what did you think?<strong>

**Erza: I'm not that weak. T-T**

**Gray: Yeah, nothing can bring the great Titania down!**

**Me: A poisoned spearhead maybe? -.-**

**Erza: No.**

**Me: Sure. '-'**

**Erza: I'm invincible!**

**Me: Well then, shall we try? I have a poisoned spear so I just need your approval. :D**

**Erza: What! Are you stupid, that's dangerous.**

**Me: I thought you were invincible...**

**Erza: Well... um... you know... *kill Jami***

**Me: *die***


	8. Chapter 7: Niisan?

**OMG this chapter was soooooooooo bad, I've got such an headache. D:**

* * *

><p>The door into the small room opened slowly, revealing a man around our age. The man was pretty tall, had long, scarlet red hair and a couple of chocolate brown eyes. He looked like a male version of you.<p>

"N… nii-san", you whispered in fear as you crept closer to me. The man laughed and gave you an evil smile.

"Huh, you're supposed to call me nii-_sama_, nii-san. Have you already forgotten that nee-chan?" He asked as he walked closer to you. I laid a protective arm around you. I had never seen you like this before, you were always so strong and brave, what was it with this man that made you tremble in fear like this.

"S…sorry nii-sama", you said, looking down on the cold floor. Wait, did you, the mighty Titania Erza just apologize? And why did you call that man nii-sama, you hadn't got a brother… or had you?

"Erza, who's this?" I asked, trying to look into your eyes, but you just turned away from me. "Erza?"

"Nee-chan, why don't you tell your little boyfriend here who I am?" The man laughed while kneeling down beside you, taking your chin between his thumb and index finger.

"This is my twin brother, Shiki", you sighed, your eyes still on the floor.

"Look at me when you're talking", your brother demanded, trying to make you look into his eyes, but you refused. "Look at me or else you know what will happen to your boyfriend", he hissed and now you did as he said. "That's more like it."

"Just tell me what you want", you said coldly, trying to hide your fear.

"Oh come on nee-chan, don't destroy our happy reunion", he said, acting as if he was sad.

"Tsch!" You snorted as your brothers face darkened for a second but then lit up again.

"I want you to help me take over the world", he said, as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Like hell I would help you with that", you answered in an angry voice.

"Oh, come on! You know I can't use my full power without you", he said, patting you on the head. "I promise I won't treat you as bad as last time if you just cooperate, I could even make you my queen!"

"No."

"Hmm… maybe you'll change your mind after this…" He said, drawing a knife from his belt.

"What are you going to do to her!" I screamed, getting ready to protect you if needed. Shiki laughed once again.

"If I was you I would worry about myself instead of her", he said, turning to me. He was just about to stab me right in the stomach when you stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"No! Please don't hurt him, I'll do whatever you say!" You said, tears starting to take form in your eyes. Shiki putted the knife back in the belt and then turned back to you. Then he did something very unexpected, he hugged you.

"It's going to be okay nee-chan, everything is going to be okay. I will take care of you this time, I promise", he whispered into your ear while stroking your long, scarlet red hair. Now the tears started roll down your cheeks. "Maybe you can even keep your boyfriend…"

"He's not my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ahhh, my headache is killing me!<strong>

**Erza: Why do you write when you've got a haedache, are you stupid or something. -.-**

**Me: No, I'm not stupid! Idiot!**

**Erza: What did you say? D:**

**Me: N... nothing! D:**

**Erza: You sure?**

**Me: Y... yes**

**Erza: I'll let it slip by this time...**

**Me: Arigatou Erza-sama! :D**

**Erza: -.-**

**Me: R&R!**


	9. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Message to all readers out there!

Because of lack of inspiration I won't update in a few weeks, I'll probably start to write on another story I've been thinking about for a while. But I promise I'll finish this story sooner or later.

Have patience! - Jami


End file.
